


Cherry Blossom in the Rain

by JustSimon



Category: Tsukumono Yume (Yume Nikki Fangame)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama & Romance, F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26315008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSimon/pseuds/JustSimon
Summary: This is alternate continuation after Tsukumono Yume's Last and True END.
Relationships: Amatsuki/Byonin





	Cherry Blossom in the Rain

After impure deed Amatsuki woke up in the limbo, he made some some steps and saw a little girl, it was his daughter, Kozuki.  
;Oto-san!;  
Kozuki wanted to run to Amatsuki and embrace him, but she were stopped by a female voice.  
'Kozuki wait, go play somewhere else please.'  
From nowhere or even from a thin air a female in a white yukata came out, it was Kozuki's mother and Amatsuki's wife, Byonin.  
'Mother need to talk with the father.' ;Ok Oka-san.;  
After that Kozuki disappeared in that same thin air.  
"Byonin! It's really you?" 'As real as you can get.' "I am sorry." 'For what? For killing your own daughter?!' "I don't know what happened with me. After i lost you everything became pointless for me, i understood that without you i lost my will to live, but since i don't wanted to make Kozuki an orphan i decided to kill her too, i had no choice." 'You had choice, you could try to be a good father for her. But its not important anymore, my time is running out, count your sins Amatsuki and wait your hour.'  
After that Byonin disappeared, Amatsuki just sat on his knees and waited his fate. There was a bright white light, Amatsuki woke up in a familiar place, it's looked like a room in their home, Amatsuki stood up from his futon, and then a female hand grabbed Amatsuki for a hand, it was her. "Byonin! What happened? And how are you feel yourself?" 'This is your new life, or actually our new life, in this life i am not sick at all.' "Glad to hear that." 'But Amatsuki, dear, in this new life, please, try to be a good father for your daughter.' "H-Hai." After that a girl' s voice called them.  
;Oto-san! Oka-san! Play with me!; 'Let's go Ama-kun, from today beginning of your training how to be a good father, first lesson is play with your dear daughter. Come on.'  
Amatsuki couldn't understand why he got a second chance, he were sure that after what he did Amatsuki will be send in the hell, but then Amatsuki sweared to himself, Byonin and Kozuki, that he will be a good husband and father.


End file.
